The love of the number one knuckle head ninja of the leaf
by Sakura Loves Naruto89
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been friends for awhile...Naruto is in love with Sakura but She wont know just yet at least But Sasuke is done with and it breaks Sakura the only one she rely's on now is Naruto of the Leaf...But Naruto needs Sakura more
1. Chapter 1 Happy days!

whisper whisper... what did i say about playing with that boy whisper...

whisper whisper... You cant play with him...

whisper whisper... we need to go home now! that little boy is nothing but trouble whisper...

I just stood there hearing these horrible whispers of mothers telling their children to stay away from him... Me Sakura Haruno 5 years old watching him alonerejected betrayed forgotten nothing but pain all those years no friends no family no one to care for him no mother or father to give love to him. My friends all hated him i didin't know why iv seen him around feeding the animals and talking to them all i really wanted was to be his friend but my parents had forbidden it they convinced me he was a bad guy and over time i grew to hate him, yes... im talking about Naruto Uzumaki the day we all graduated from the acadamy hedidnt i saw him on that swing... alone...crying...sad...Once again i heard kids whispering "He didn't graduate hehe thats what i heard" some girl said "ya i think its because of what he is" the other one said "SHH were not supposed to talk about it" and they ran off i couldn't help but feel sorrow for him time passed we were assigned to the same team after Sasuke left i got to see a part of Naruto iv never seen i had started to feel more attracted to Naruto now that Sasuke left i felt safe... around Naruto when he left to train with master Jiraiya i trained with Tsunade the new hokage and became stronger for when Naruto came back i could help him on his quest to find Sasuke even by the sound of his name i get furious when i heard Naruto was back i was thrilled and ran to seek him out and of course time passed We found Sasuke Hes under watch 24/7 Sadly master Jiraiya Passed. Naruto took it hard...

Chapter 1...

SAKURA-CHAN! I saw an orange and black jumpsuit waving to me i waved back i walked over to him "i was called?" i asked while putting a hand on my hip Naruto rubbed the back of his head like he always does "oh hehe I-I was thinking would you like to go to Hinatas sleep over?" he said "pshhh why wouldent I" i said while standing up straight "what time?" i asked "oh umm like in an hour " he said with that cute scruffy voice of his wait what am i saying! "let me go get some things then ill be over there" I said while walking in the direction of my House "C-can i come?" Naruto asked " Sure why not!" i said smiling...

When i saw her smile my heart stopped it was so beautiful when we were little i had liked Sakura but nothing like this this felling i get when im with her.. i T-T-think i might L-Love her... i followed Sakura to her home when we went inside it was so clean and smelled like well... like Sakura, Lavender but with a mix of cherry it smelt nice...

As we walked threw the door Naruto stopped "Whats wrong Naruto?" i asked worried "OI oh hehe i just like the way it smells in here" Naruto said while smiling and rubbing the back of his head " no need to be nervos i dont bite" i said while bending over to pick up a piece of paper that fell...

I blushed madly of what Sakura just said "W-W-What nervous why would i be nervous?" i said while trying to hide my red face...

"That rubbing head thing you do" i said I saw Naruto Blushing i smiled "Oh.." Naruto said "lets go im ready" i said standing up i went in to my bedroom to get a pillow i caught a glimpse of the picture of Naruto Sasuke and I. I sighed " whats wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked a pinch of concern in his voice "oh nothing" I said Smiling "Its the pictrue isnt it? Naruto asked I was surprised "I guess im ready now" I headed out the door waiting for Naruto...

I just stood there looking at the pictrue of all three of us when we were kids I sighed also "See what you did Sasuke you broke her heart and left her..." i whispered " NARUTO HURRY WELL BE LATE!" i heard Sakura yell from the front door i ran to the door...

"what were you doing?" I asked Naruto "OH i had to pee" He said obviosly lieing we walked to Hinatas in silence intil someone broke it "HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" It was Ino of course "W-WHAT THE HELL?" i said blushing "INO YOU DUMB ASS!" Naruto yelled he was blushing like mad wich made me smile Ino caught up with us "you two are so cute when your blushing" Ino said I looked at naruto and he looked at me and we nodded we threw Ino into a tree and ran like we litterly threw her up into a tree "she so deserved it" Naruto said still blushing i giggled "what?" Naruto asked " Your blushing Like a tomato" i giggled again "W-WHAT N-NO IM NOT!" Naruto stuttered " SURE...whateves" i said walking up to Hinatas house

I knocked "HI SAKURA AND NARUTO COME IN!" Hinata yelled me and Naruto both walked in at the same time Whe everyone got there we all sat in a circle " OKAY SO LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"


	2. Chapter 2 Sad news

I sighed "we litterly just got here Hinata!" Naruto Moaned. I nudged him. I looked over at the couch to see Shikamaru sleeping like always and Choji eating chips by his side i giggled a little. Kiba leaned forward into the circle "Okay" he raised his eyebrow at everyone "Sakura Haruno Truth OR Dare!?"I tripped over my words surprised that i was first "Urr...erm Dare..." Ino punched the ground " STUPID YOU NEVER TAKE A DARE FROM KIBA" I gave Kiba a worried look "Okay Sakura" He motioned to Naruto "OI? what do you want now dog breath?" Kiba glared at him "You two kiss now" my eyes went to being normal to the size of watermelons "W-Why!?" Kiba groaned "It a dare just do it Stupid pink head. I glared at him "Are you asking to die?" Kiba backed up. Naruto was motionless in the corner. Everyone was complaining that this dare was taking to long and i got annoyed. "Fine!" I turned to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. "Their happy get on with your damn life" Everyone clapped and we continued our game until everyone got bored and wanted to watch scary movies.

Once everyone got bored they all started watching scary movies. but i couldn't help but look at Sakura-chan I blushes like a tomato when she kissed me. I was happy..Very happy, I noticed she was getting tired. I pulled her to my side, and she was surprised but she fell asleep anyway, i laughed quietly stroking her pink hair. Everyone fell asleep around us. Shikamaru never bothered to wake up. Some kind of sleep over. I found myself getting tired and i ended up falling asleep

When i woke up i found myself on Naruto I blushed but looked around seeing everyone passed out on the floor and on chairs. i slowly tried to sit up but Naruto's arm was around me And get kept me close to him "No...Sakura.." He was still sleeping, i Coulden't help but smile. I saw Hinata sneak up on Naruto with a feather in her hand. she signaled me to be quiet, i covered my mouth trying not to laugh. Hinata tickled Naruto's Nose "Nurg!" Naruto slapped the feather away and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw me. i saw him blush "oh! um sorry Sakura-chan!" He let me go and rubbed his eyes. Everyone started to wake up and complain about how boring this was.

Once everyone left It was only me Naruto Hinata And Neji...Naruto offered to walk me home. I took up the offer and we both waved good bye to hinata and neji and headed towards my house.

Once we reached the small house Tsunade-sama was outside. A worried look painted her face. I looked at her then Naruto. "Naruto...will you...come with me.." He looked back at me with a confused and worried look i returned the expression Tsunade-sama started to walk and Naruto followed and so did i out of confusion. "Tsunade-sama? what happened!?" Naruto asked walking up to her. Tsunade turned her face away from Naruto. "Just wait.."

Tsunade walked up the steps to her office. Everyone was their. Kakashi...Iruka..Yamato...even the toad elders. once we walked into the room i saw Naruto's expression change. "W-What..Why.." Tsundae sat on her desk. "Naruto..Jiriaya...He...has fallen in battle..and.." Naruto's sapphire eyes widened, Tsunade tried explaining but Naruto wouldn't hear it. He broke the table out of frustration. "YOUR TELLING ME PERVY-SAGE IS DEAD!?" Tsunade cringed "Y-yes Naruto.." One of the old Toads cam up to Naruto and showed him something on his back. Naruto was inrraged. "NO!...NO! PERVY-SAGE ISINT DEAD YOU DUMBASSES HE DOESINT JUST DIE HE'S A SANNIN!" Tsunade-sama had tears runnnig down her face she wouldent look at anyone. "NO! STOP LIEING YOU OLD HAG!" My eyes widened and i looked over at Tsunade. She turned around to face her desk "S-Shut up you little brat!" She broke her desk into two peices Naruto looked down at his hands and his eyes widened. It finnaly came to him. Jiriya the toad sage...was dead Everyone..was looking at him with pity .It all happened in slow motion. Naruto couldent take it anymore i knew he didnt want to cry infront of everyone, he didnt want to look weak he stormed out of the room. Everyone including Tsunade-sama looked to the floor. I chased after Naruto Yelling his name.

Even though this felt as if it was happening in slow motion it happened so fast...Being told Jiarya has died in battle...Only if i knew how Naruto is feeling i could understand better..I ran after him Faster And faster, I saw him head out of the village away from the noise and away from the buildings and people.

I watched from a distance as Naruto fell to his knees beside a tree. The tree was close to a skinny little river. He picked up something off the ground and held in his hands..It was a Popsicle stick..I slowly walked over to him and i saw his body tense up. He didn't turn around but he just sat their on his knees staring down at the stick. I walked in front of him and bent down. "Naruto..." His Sapphire eyes glistened,, Tears wanting to escape out of his eyes. He stared lifeless at the stick. I felt some sorrow for Him...

He wouldn't look at me no matter how much i begged He just closed his eyes and turned his head.

I grabbed his chin and lifted it "Naruto Fucking Uzumaki..You look at me" He could tell i was serous his eyes looked up at me slowly He said nothing... The shimmering Sapphire eyes staring back at me told me it all...He was in pain..he was lost in a sea of sorrow and confusion. It all happened to fast for him to know But he knew that his Teacher...His friend..his comrade was ...dead. He jerked his face away from my grasp and sat against the tree. Hugging his knees, still holding the stick. i Crawled next to him "Naruto-kun..T-this-" "Shut- up just Shut-up!" Naruto forcefully whispered he looked up. I was take back. "Stop trying to comfort me with your damn words Sakura-chan! How could you possibly feel this much Pain?!" I looked at his eyes. a tear escaped but he kept raising his voice. I felt like a child being scolded for stealing candy.I looked down at the grass clutching onto my skirt. "You dont know what pain is!" i cringed at those words..the words ive been told by a former team mate long ago. "N-Naruto.."I whispered "I dont care how much you yell at me...Im not leaving!" I looked up to see Narutos face change from anger to just emotionless once again "Why?...Why Sakura-chan?" His eyes searching my face "Why?! do you care!?" I glared at him "Because Naruto..Your my team mate And one of my closest friends!" He sat up straight Fiddling with the stick in his hand. He looked up and looked straight in my eyes, Sapphire to emerald Next thing i know i felt his weight against me Like he collapsed. He hugged me tight and tighter, Stuffing his face into my shoulder. I felt him shaking and my shoulder was getting moist by His tears. I didnt know what to do beacuse he caught me off gaurd. All i did was sit their Rubbing his back...once again im useless I can never do anything. Naruto continued sobbing on my shoulder "S-Sakura-chan..W-what do i do now!?" He said between sobs. I said nothing pulling away from his tight grip. His face was covered in tears ...so was my shoulder.

I cupped his face in my hands "Stop this Naruto look at your self" His eyes softened but i still could see the sadness in them... ""S-Sakura-chan..." He Leaned forward. His soft lips touched mine what seemed to be a decade. I pulled back and covered my mouth, "N-naruto.." I was the color of fushia

This time Naruto pushes me up against him kissing me forcefully but passionately. He bit my lip and i opened my mouth to say something but he took advantage of that and Played with my tongue. I didn't know what to do. Naruto Pulled back. And He smiled that damn smile...

_Chapter 3 on the way!_


End file.
